In the prior arts, public telephone needs conducting wires to connect the key device to the circuit board on the main telephone body such that the signal generated by pressing the key device can be transmitted to the circuit board for sequential communication process. The conducting wire has a terminal connector used to insert into the terminal socket on the circuit board. The terminal connector sometimes has to be disconnected to repair the telephone before the circuit board on the main telephone body is opened. The terminal connector is, then, connected again to the original place to conduct t he power supply after repair work is finished.
FIG. 5 shows a traditional circuit board connector of public telephone. The connector A consists of a first socket A1 and a second socket A2, which have a socket holes A10 and A20, respectively, with almost the same inner radius. The socket holes A10 and A20 are aligned when the first socket A1 and the second socket A2 are engaged and adhered together. A conducting tube B is sleeved into the socket holes A10 and A20, and the back end of the conducting tube B is connected to a conducting wire D, which is partly coated with adhesive material (such as resin) to fix the conducting wire D. The diameter of the conducting tube B should be smaller than the inner radius of the socket hole A10 or A20 so that the side wall of the conducting tube B has radial elasticity and the terminal C may insert into the conducting tube B to be tightly clamped and fixed. The outer brim of the conducting tube B, however, may be deformed by inserting the terminal C into the socket hole A10 with some deviation of degree, thereby the terminal C being not easily inserted into the conducting tube B. The conducting tube B is asserted an axial force when affected by the terminal. The conducting tube B may easily breaks through the adhesive material and protrudes outwards if the adhesion of the adhesive material E and the socket hole A10 is not sufficient so as to make the conducting tube B touch deeper portion of the socket hole A10 and further affect the contact of the terminal C and the conducting tube B. Therefore, the present invention provides an improved mother board connector of public telephone to overcome the above shortcoming in the prior arts.